Landon C. Carter
Landon C. Carter (abt 1826 - May 11, 1896) served as a captain in Company H, 13th Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry. Personal life Landon Carter was born about 1826 in Carter County, Tennessee to William and Mary "Polly" (Weaver) Carter. Carter was married three times: Deborah "Debby" Ellis (1829-1864), Elizabeth A. Cameron (1838-1876), and Rebecca Garland (1853-1929). He fathered five children. Bridge Burner Before joining the army, Carter was one of the most active supporters of the Union cause in Carter County. He was captain of the Turkeytown Company in the Carter County Rebellion and was an active participant in the bridge burnings. Because of his loyalties and Unionist activities, he was considered a "marked man" by Confederate authorities and many attempts were made to capture him. Carter fled Tennessee for Kentucky where he formally joined the U.S. Army. Civil War service Carter enlisted December 7, 1862 as a 1st lieutenant in Company B, 4th Tennessee Volunteer Infantry at Lexington, Kentucky for a period of three years and mustered in February 19, 1863 at Louisville, Kentucky. Colonel John Miller sent a letter dated December 16, 1863 from Camp Nelson, Kentucky to Major M. S. Patterson, 4th Tennessee Infantry, stating that he had offered Carter a commission in the 13th Tennessee Cavalry as several Tennessee groups were being consolidated into a new regiment.According to the 1850 U.S. Census, Miller and Carter lived on adjoining properties, so they were likely very well acquainted, thus giving Miller the authority to offer the commission. Carter was mustered out of the 4th Tennessee Infantry on February 27, 1864--to date from December 30, 1863--at Nashville as a formality. Carter accepted the commission from Colonel Miller and was officially promoted to captain of Company H, 13th Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry on December 31, 1863 in Strawberry Plains, Tennessee for a period of three years and mustered in the same day. During his wartime service, Carter was absent several times. He was granted leave for all of November 1864. He was left sick in Knoxville on December 16, 1864. Carter was absent without leave beginning June 23, 1865 but returned by July.The reason for this unapproved leave is not stated in his records. In the action at Greeneville, Tennessee to capture Brigadier General John Hunt Morgan, Carter's mule was shot while he was riding.It is not stated in any records whether or not he was injured by this incident. While in the service, Carter's wife Deborah died on April 1, 1864. The regimental history states that after he received the news from Daniel Ellis that it "was sad, indeed, to witness his grief. He was silent, but the tears streamed down his face, and his strong frame trembled with emotion."Scott & Angel, pp. 148-149. Carter mustered out with the regiment on September 5, 1865 at Knoxville. He had last been paid to August 31, 1864. Later life He applied for an invalid's pension December 31, 1879. His wife, Rebecca, applied for a widow's pension on June 9, 1896. Carter died May 11, 1896 in Carter County, Tennessee and is buried in Ellis Cemetery in Elizabethton, Tennessee. Notes External links Find A Grave memorial